


Álmodik Kalifornia

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addiction, Gen, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebirth, Recovery, References to Addiction, Songfic, Supportive Avengers, Symbolism, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: "Elméjében megannyi új ötlet körvonalazódik, mindegyik újszülött bolygó és csillag. Naprendszerekké, majd galaxisokká formálódnak a keze alatt, istennek érzi magát, azonban még csak nem is sejti, hogy azon a téli napon mindössze álmodik Kalifornia."





	1. Chapter 1

Abban az évben különösen hamar érkezik a tél, alig, hogy elsárgulnak a falevelek, leesik az első hó. Tony békésen figyeli a tájat, egyik keze a farmere zsebébe süllyesztve, a másikban kristálypohár pihen. Néha elgondolkodva meglötyögteti a benne lévő borostyánszín folyadékot, aztán tekintete valamiért lefelé téved, majd megakad az italban tükröződő képen.

Akit azonban visszanézni lát, az nem ő. A pohár kicsúszik a kezéből, és milliónyi apró darabra törik a padlón, rémülten hátrál egy lépést, de falba ütközik. Forog a világ, és mintha egy szempillantás alatt minden kezdene vészesen közeledni felé. Úgy érzi, valami sötét és ragacsos nyúl ki érte, pillanatokkal később megfogja a bokáját, felkúszik a lábán, követi a gerince vonalát, majd megtelepedik a koponyájában, a tüdejében, végezetül az ARC reaktor hideg fényű szikrákat szór, mikor a sűrű folyadék ellepi. A férfi alig képes levegőt venni, mellkasa nehéz, pániktól heves mozdulatai lecsillapodnak, szempillái összeragadnak, pedig küzd, megpróbál ellenállni, minden porcikája harcol, de végül az ismeretlen feketeség győzedelmeskedik felette.

Mikor ismét kinyitja a szemét, steril fehérség veszi kerül. Csak pillanatokkal később tudatosult benne, hogy azért nem képes megmozdulni, mert a kórházi ágyhoz kötözték. Sokkolva tekint le a vaskos bőrszíjakra, és fogalma sincs róla, mégis miért kellett őket alkalmazni.

Szüksége van még néhány percre, mielőtt mázsás súllyal nehezedik rá a felismerés, hogy az alkohol klinika vendégszeretetét élvezi éppen, és ezelőtt nem a malibui otthonának hatalmas ablakai mögül gyönyörködött a hólepte tengerpartban.

A gondolkodás fájdalmas, olyan, mintha tejköd ülne az elméjén, minden a homályba vész egy ponton. Riadtan veszi tudomásul, hogy csak az előbbihez hasonló, nyomasztó látomásokkal van tele a memóriája. Visszafojtja a lélegzetét, mikor ráébred, szinte alig emlékszik valamire az elmúlt hónapokból. A new yorki csata még tiszta, minden részletes és valóságos, azonban ezután csak sötétség, karmazsinvörösen világító szempárok, végtelen csend és születendő csillagok, megannyi különböző színben ragyogó szupernóva, néha pedig a télbe burkolózó, álmodó Kalifornia.

Feltűnnek foszlányok, a sportkocsi motorjának dorombolása, mikor tövig tapossa a gázt, pirosan és kéken villogó, kellemetlen hangú szirénák, a hideg fém érintése a csuklóján. Ritmusra váltakozó neonfények, leheletfinom, százdollárossal csapdába ejtett porszemek, a jégkockák koccanása, mikor találkoznak az üveggel. Torkát égető, édes alkohol, aztán robbanás, a testébe srapnelként hatol a katarzis, majd lustán keringeni kezd ereiben az eufória.

Lassan cirkulál benne a felismerős, ízlelgeti még, később a bűntudat, habár egyetlen tiszta emléke sincs arról, mit kellene megbánnia. Kétségbeesetten próbálja mozgásra bírni cserepes ajkait, de a torka kiszáradt, és hang nem hagyja el a száját, mindössze összefüggéstelen motyogás. Szólni akar, kiáltani Pepperért, Rhodeyért, bárkiért, csak szabadítsa már ki valaki!

Őrjöngve tépi a béklyóit, dobálja magát, akár a partra vetett hal, teljesen kivetkőzik megmaradt önmagából. Dühét csak felkorbácsolja, mikor három ápoló ront be a terembe, ketten megpróbálják lefogni, látszólag gyakorlottak a műveletben, a harmadik egy fecskendővel közelít felé. A nő hátrahőköl egy pillanatra, mikor tekintete találkozik a milliárdos véreres szemével. Üvölt, kis híján elszakítja a szíjakat, s épp csak egy pillanatra sikerül egy helyben tartaniuk a karját, mire a tű elmerül a sápadt bőrben.

Nem hallja, mit beszélnek egymással az ápolók, szemhéjai ólomsúlyúak, alig tudja nyitva tartani őket. Lélegzete lassan megnyugszik, pulzusa elcsitul, olyan, mintha dús, koromfekete olajban süllyedne, az érzés ismerős, ahogy apránként, centiről centire befedi a bőrét a folyadék.

Mikor legközelebb felsejlik a valóság, ismét az otthonában van. Háborítatlanul figyeli a sűrű pelyhekben hulló havat, mutató és középső ujja között egy pohár whisky, a levegő fenyőaromától terhes, és szinte hallja az álkandallóban keservesen ropogni a megperzselt ágakat. Kint már sötét van, de a tenger és a hó világítanak, Tony pedig ácsorog még ott egy darabig, majd eszébe jut, hogy sürgős tennivalója van. Mindössze egy korttyal végez az itallal, aztán ruganyos léptekkel a bárpulthoz siet, leteszi a poharat, ezt követően elindul a műhely felé.

A fények árnyékokat festenek az arcára, születő, majd elhamvadó, táncoló démonokat. Nem látja őket, a létezésükről sem tud, mert a gondolatait kitöltik a műszaki rajzok, képletek, programkódok, meg zuhanó, egyre csak gyorsuló, vörös-arany alakok.

A hóesés felcsigázza, izgatott, mert úgy hiszi, közeleg a karácsony. Elméjében megannyi új ötlet körvonalazódik, mindegyik újszülött bolygó és csillag. Naprendszerekké, majd galaxisokká formálódnak a keze alatt, istennek érzi magát, azonban még csak nem is sejti, hogy azon a téli napon mindössze álmodik Kalifornia.

 

 

 


	2. Újjászületés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szóval, nem gondoltam, hogy lesz még egy rész, de végül annyira megfogtak Sia dalai, hogy született még egy szösz. Jó szórakozást kívánok hozzá! :)

A démonai hosszú, gyötrelmes hónapok után hajlandóak csak lecsillapodni. Addig napi rendszerességgel, üvöltve kaparja a falat, a józanság és elméje szüleményeinek összemosódó, pengevékony mezsgyéjén egyensúlyozik. Minden reggel egy újabb küzdelem, a bíborba hajló horizont tölti be a harcba hívó harsona szerepét.  
Vannak jobb és rosszabb időszakai, többnyire kiszámíthatatlanul váltakoznak, a séma még csak sarkítva sem hasonlít a szinuszgörbére. Eleinte még habzó szájjal, vérben forgó szemekkel könyörög a gyógyszerekért, bármiért, amitől enyhülnek a szenvedései. Aztán az önuralma megnövekedik, és negyedik ott töltött hónapja végére nagyrészt már képes érzékelni az idő múlását, a különbséget a hallucinációi és a valóság között, sőt, ki tudja mióta először egészen emberinek érzi magát.  
A démonok nem fulladtak meg, csak megbéklyózta őket, kiszabadulni ugyan nem tudnak, de minden alkalommal, mikor alkoholt emlegetnek, kiszárad a torka, önkénytelenül nyeldekel, felidézi az égető whisky ízét a szájában, az érzést, ahogyan a folyadék lassan legördül a torkán, majd kellemes melegség terül szét a gyomrában.  
Az első pokoli hetek után, mikor már fejlődést ért el, meglátogatta őt Pepper. Egészen a bekerüléséig nem is tudatosult benne, mennyire súlyos a saját helyzete, és milyen terhet helyezett a szerettei vállára felelőtlen viselkedésével. A nő mintha legalább öt évet öregedett volna, pedig a legutóbbi emlékeiben még üdébben és vidámabban szerepel. Igaz, ami igaz, fogalma sincs, mennyi idő telt el azóta, ahogyan az sem tiszta számára, pontosan milyen időintervallumot fed le az alkoholpárában és drogmámorban töltött, homogén masszává olvadó hiátus a memóriájában.  
Fél évvel később rögös, akadályokkal teli úton van túl, de ritka alkalmak egyike ez, mikor szabadnak érzi magát. Lassan két hónapja leálltak már a gyógyszerezésével, így száz százalékban józannak mondhatja magát, az élethű rémálmok pedig az adag csökkenésével együtt halványultak el.  
Óvatosan simít végig a hófehér zakón, amit Pepper hozott neki előző nap. A hozzá tartozó öltönynadrág ugyanilyen színű, és karcsúsított, hogy viszonylag apró termetét ellensúlyozza. Nem emlékszik az összeállításra, de ránézésre megállapítja, hogy egyénileg rá szabták, a legjobb anyagokból, időt nem sajnálva az elkészítésére. A világoskék, hosszú ujjú ing tökéletesen simul minden porcikájára, szintén egyedi darab, különleges textilből, minden bizonnyal selyemből. Nyakkendőt nem mellékeltek, talán még mindig rettegnek attól, hogy öngyilkosságot követ el, mint ahogyan azt az első néhány, sötét hónapban kísérelte meg, szerencsére mindegyik alkalommal sikertelenül. Azonban egy fekete keretes, világoskék lencséjű napszemüveg és egy elegáns, ezüst Rolex az ajándék részét képezik.  
Tonynak egyedül a napszemüveg ismerős, a többi új lehet, habár el sem tudja képzelni, hogyan sikerült a valóságba ültetni ezeket a terveket, hiszen az elmúlt időszakban még csak távolról sem látott szabót, úgy pedig nyilvánvalóan nehéz bármilyen ruhadarabot is elkészíteni, hogy az alkotó nem tudja ráigazítani a kliensre. Elgondolkodva figyeli magát a tükörben, miközben begombolja a mandzsettáját, rég nem viselt már semmi hasonlót, a kórházi pizsamához képest hatalmas kontrasztot alkot az új öltözéke.  
Már a folyosón elkezdődik a metamorfózis, minden egyes ruganyos léptére lefoszlik egy darab a régi, halott énjéből, a földre hullik. Mire az ajtóhoz ér, maga mögött hagyja az utolsó cafatot is, démonai még mindig ott leselkednek a délutáni napfényben elsorvadó árnyékok mélyén, de meg sem közelítik, csak a sötét sarkokból sziszegnek és vicsorognak rá. Tony válaszul csupán elmosolyodik. Hónapok óta először görbülnek felfelé tökéletesen metszett ajkai, arca ezzel egy időben fényesebb lesz, íriszei aranybarna csillagokat szórnak, fakó bőre szomjasan nyeldekeli a napsugarakat.  
Happy és Pepper már várják őt, a nő arcáról csak úgy sugárzik a megkönnyebbülés és a büszkeség cseppfolyós elegye. A vörös hajú a könnyeivel küszködve siet oda hozzá, szorosan átöleli, majd beszívja a férfi bódító aromáját.  
Némán kommunikálnak, elvesznek egymás tekintetében, az arannyal pettyezett csokoládébarna szinte eggyé olvad a ragyogó, üde kékkel. Az autóút is csendben telik, nem igen tudja, mit mondhatna, vagy ezek után mit fog tenni, az egyetlen dolog, amiben biztos, az az, hogy duzzad az erőtől, a tettvágytól, mindössze meg akarja váltani a világot.  
Lendületesen száll ki az autóból, Pepper alig tudja utolérni, annyira siet. Mikor felér a nappaliba, csak lehunyt szemmel, kitárt karokkal forog, beszívja az illatokat, az emlékeiben kutakodik, kizárja a külvilágot, így fel sem tűnik neki, hogy nincs egyedül.  
-    Tony! Isten hozott! – szakítja félbe egy ismerős hang.  
Szempillái tétován rebbennek meg, majd kinyitja a szemét, és a csapattal találja szemben magát. Steve, a hang tulajdonosa azonnal az ölelésébe zárja, szinte látja, ahogy az aggodalom legördül a szőke vállairól. A többiek követik Amerika Kapitány példáját, mindannyian úgy szorítják magukhoz, mintha ezer éve nem találkoztak volna, Tonynak pedig ennyinek is tűnik, egy gyötrelmes évezrednek az egész.  
Nem képes szavakba önteni, mennyire hálás azért, mert mellette állnak. Nem kell kimondaniuk, egyszerűen csak tudja, hogy így van. Többnyire hápog, meg vakítóan vigyorog, a Bosszúállók agyába pedig betódul a gondolat, hogy vajon ez tényleg ugyanaz az ember-e, akivel fél évvel ezelőtt találkoztak.  
Ámulva figyelik a bizonytalan zsenit, tekintetük összetalálkozik, majd szótlan megegyezésük után még egy, közös ölelésbe zárják a férfit. Tony lehunyt pillákkal olvad a karjaikba, kvartettjük szeretetteljesen veszi körbe. Mikor a Nap lemenni készül, és az árnyékok megnyúlnak, az eget pedig hirtelen megannyi szín önti el, hiába nyújtózkodnak felé a démonai, nem fél, mert tudja, hogy hét erős kar támogatja, nehogy elgyengüljenek a lábai.


End file.
